Let's Play Tea Party
"Let's Play Tea Party" is the 51st episode of the first season of Kaeloo and of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo hosts a fancy tea party and invites the rest of the main four. Quack Quack's behavior is irreproachable, but Mr. Cat and Stumpy are being rude and sloppy as usual. Plot Kaeloo is setting the table for a meal. Just as she finishes, the doorbell rings. She remarks how quickly time passes and checks her appearance in the mirror before opening the door to reveal Stumpy, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat standing outside. Mr. Cat and Stumpy walk inside and sit at the table. Stumpy asks when they will eat, as he is extremely hungry, and Mr. Cat comments on how badly the place has been decorated. Quack Quack gives Kaeloo a bouquet of flowers, which she appreciates. She chastises the others for not bringing anything else. Stumpy rudely points out that he brought "himself", and continues to ask when they can eat, and Mr. Cat throws all his cutlery at Quack Quack. Kaeloo tells the two of them to get out and come back like "gentlemen", and Mr. Cat tells Quack Quack in a low voice that he is a show-off. They come back a while later, Mr. Cat wearing a necktie and Stumpy dressed as a girl. Kaeloo greets them at the door, and Stumpy gives her one single flower, but continues being rude. Kaeloo invites them in, and asks Stumpy why he is dressed as a girl. He yells that he didn't have anything else to wear, and continues to walk to the table when Kaeloo asks them if they forgot something. Mr. Cat quickly checks his person for all his weapons, and finding them all there, says he hasn't forgotten anything. She reminds them that they haven't greeted her yet, and she holds out a hand. Stumpy shakes her hand, and Mr. Cat remarks that she "hasn't changed at all". Kaeloo explains that she meant that they should kiss her hand, and Quack Quack is about to kiss her hand when Mr. Cat blows his head off with a bazooka. He then refuses to kiss her hand. Stumpy also refuses, since he thinks he may contract diseases if he does. Kaeloo starts to get angry, but she manages to stay calm and decides to teach the others a little bit about manners. After ensuring that their hands are clean, she reminds them of a few basic manners: no elbows on the table, no talking with a mouth full of food, and no dirtying the ground. Quack Quack asks for yogurt, but Kaeloo informs him that yogurt is for dessert. Kaeloo walks to her seat at the table and tells the others to do exactly what she does, but she somehow gets electrocuted and starts moving erratically. Mr. Cat and Quack Quack are confused, but they also get electrocuted while Stumpy laughs, apparently having used a taser on them. As Kaeloo cleans the broken fragments of a plate off the ground, Mr. Cat demands that Stumpy give him the taser, and threatens to tell Kaeloo if he doesn't comply. Mr. Cat uses the taser on Quack Quack, who is carrying a stack of plates, so that he will drop the plates, but the duck catches them on time. Kaeloo sees the taser in Mr. Cat's hands and assumes him to be responsible for the previous incident as well, and Stumpy lies and makes it seem like Mr. Cat was responsible for the other tasering as well. Kaeloo starts to get angry, but she stops herself and decides to continue teaching the others about manners, while Mr. Cat angrily strangles Stumpy behind her. Kaeloo decides to serve the meal, and Stumpy is overjoyed. However, since it's only a game, it turns out that Kaeloo is serving imaginary food instead of real food, to Stumpy's annoyance. Mr. Cat finds a solution to his hunger: barbecuing Quack Quack. Kaeloo tells Mr. Cat that at fancy parties, people don't barbecue, but they eat petit fours. Mr. Cat then shoves a baseball bat down Quack Quack's throat under the pretext of making foie gras. Stumpy angrily yells at Kaeloo for not serving them any real food. Just then, the doorbell rings. Kaeloo answers it, and it turns out to be Mr. Cat dressed as a salesman. He pulls Quack Quack out of a suitcase and pretends that he is a dishwasher. He shoves silverware down Quack Quack's throat and adds dishwashing liquid, and Kaeloo realizes that he is trying to make her angry. Mr. Cat starts the "dishwasher", and Kaeloo tells Quack Quack that she is disappointed in him for joining Mr. Cat. Stumpy, who thinks Mr. Cat is an actual salesman, asks how to stop the "dishwasher", and Mr. Cat demonstrates by whacking Quack Quack on the head with a baseball bat. Kaeloo starts crying because nobody is playing along with her, and her sadness gives way to anger, causing her to transform. Bad Kaeloo throws Mr. Cat and Stumpy into the air, and they land in two chairs, which she pushes to the table. Mr. Cat uses the taser on her, but all it does is tickle her. Bad Kaeloo asks Stumpy if he wants more food, and he says he does. She angrily yells at him, explaining that if one is offered more food at a tea party, they must refuse out of politeness. She asks again, and he politely refuses. She turns and glares at Mr. Cat, who pretends to eat and remarks on how wonderful the food is. Kaeloo detransforms and goes to get dessert, and Quack Quack secretly eats some yogurt. After the meal, the other three thank Kaeloo for the "food" and leave with huge forced smiles (which disappear as soon as they are out of Kaeloo's field of view). After she shuts the door, they clutch their stomachs in pain, feeling extremely hungry. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Trivia * In this episode, Mr. Cat doesn't want to kiss Kaeloo's hand, but in several other episodes he has kissed her hand of his own will. Gallery Teaparty.jpg Teaparty1.jpg Teaparty2.jpg Teaparty4.jpg Nervouslaugh.jpg Taserwhere.jpg|Does the taser go to the left or to the right of the plate? Staycalm.jpg|Kaeloo tries to stay calm Wantmore.jpg Kaeloo Using Bazooka.png These Unlucky Guests.png Mr. Cat With Little Knives.png Quack Quack Tormented.png Stumpy and Mr. Cat Leaving.png Let's Play Tea Party.png Kaeloo Seeing Weird Couple.png Mr. Cat Decapitating Quack Quack.png Stumpy Looking Cuter.png Mr. Cat's Weird Face.png Quack Quack Electrocuted.png Kaeloo Trying To Lose Her Temper.png Mr. Cat Strangling Stumpy.png Stumpy's Vicious Look.png Quack Quack Barbecue.png Mr. Cat Making Foie Gras.png Mr. Cat Feeding Quack Quack Some Drink.png Mr. Cat With Shiny Plate.png Kaeloo Finally Loses Her Temper.png Bad Kaeloo Grabbing Stumpy and Mr. Cat.png Bad Kaeloo About to Push Bozos.png Buddies Starving.png 76CE8B36-DBE0-4F7B-BF14-54DE5435CDB6.jpeg F27F2F2B-53D1-4AE9-A249-40DBF28B9DF5.jpeg 42BA9169-6594-441C-97C6-CAB30289E91E.jpeg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 1 Episodes